Reunião da Família Weasley
by CharlieBlake
Summary: — Ok, ok. Bom, caros primos e primas Weasley, eu chamei todos vocês aqui para discutirmos um assunto muito delicado — começou James. Arquei a sobrancelha. — A virtude da nossa querida prima Rose.


_**Reunião da Família Weasley**_

_**.**_

Eu almoçava tranquilamente com Lola, minha melhor amiga, no Salão Principal, quando uma coruja passou raspando por mim. Ela deu a volta na mesa e jogou um pedaço de pergaminho no seu colo.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Lola. Ela espiou o pergaminho que eu abria. — O que diz?

— Você vai me deixar ler? — fui um pouco rude.

— Ok, Lily — respondeu ela.

O pergaminho dizia apenas:

"**Reuniões da Família Weasley na Sala Precisa em dez minutos. **

**Assunto de URGENCIA!**

**JSWP"**

Li em voz alta e me virei para Lola.

— Não entendi — ela murmurou.

— Acontece isso ás vezes — ela explicou. — É um reunião familiar. Geralmente discutimos alguma coisa.

— Ah, sim. Por isso você some. — ela constatou.

— Exato.

— O que é JSWP? — perguntou Lola.

— James Sirius Weasley Potter. É para honrar o nome da família Weasley também. LLWP, Lily Luna Weasley Potter, ASWP, Albus Severus Weasley Potter, nós costumamos assinar assim — expliquei. — Vou indo, até mais, Lola!

Joguei minha mochila pelo ombro e sai caminhando do salão. Reparei, antes de sair de lá, como a mesa da Grifinória estava vazia e silenciosa e constatei que provavelmente meus primos e irmãos já estariam lá. Corri escadaria acima até o sétimo andar. Quando cheguei em frente a sala precisa, penei que precisava encontrar meus primos e irmãos e então uma porta se materializou. Entrei e encontrei uma cena extremamente bizarra.

Era uma sala enorme e bem iluminada, aonde predominava as cores da Grifinória, cheio de pufes nos chãos aonde meus primos estavam sentados. Havia uma lareira em um canto, com um enorme 'W' laranja acima.

— Finalmente você chegou Lily. Queremos acabar logo com essa palhaçada — disse Albus me puxando pelo braço e me levando até o centro da sala, em frente a lareira, aonde uma Rose de braços cruzados, uma expressão irritada e bochechas vermelhas se encontrava e ao seu lado, Scorpius Malfoy, com uma cara um pouco assustada.

— Ok, ok. Bom, caros primos e primas Weasley, eu chamei todos vocês aqui para discutirmos um assunto muito delicado — começou James. Arquei a sobrancelha. — A virtude da nossa querida prima Rose.

— James Potter, seu… — começou ela, levantando de onde estava sentada, mas Scorpius Malfoy a puxou de volta, fazendo sinal para ela esperar.

— Ok. Hoje Rose anunciou que está namorando _Scorpius Malfoy _— ele falou o nome com certo asco. Não que nós tivéssemos algum tipo de preconceito pelo sobrenome dele, bem pelo contrário, meu pai nos ensinou a não reconhecer alguém pelo sobrenome, mas Scorpius Malfoy, quando chegou a escola, ficava implicando com meus irmãos, o que fez meu irmão mais velho pegar raiva dele. — E como é meu último ano aqui quero ter certeza que Rose vai ficar em boas mãos — continuou.

— Acho que posso decidir sozinha quem namorar, James — disse Rose irritada.

— Não pode não, por isso vamos fazer uma reunião para decidir. Nick, queira começar por favor, já que é a mais velha por _dez dias_ — pediu ele.

Dominique se aproximou. Depois de Victore, ela era mais velha dos Weasley. Cabelos cumpridos e enrolados, olhos azuis e bonita como a mãe, só que ruiva. Ela deu um sorrisinho para James. Setimanista.

— Bom, acho que não temos nada a ver com a vida pessoal da Rose — ela disse e deu de ombros. — Se ela quiser namorar o Malfoy, pode namorar. Só não faça como James e fiquem se agarrando por todo o castelo — ela zombou. James revirou os olhos e Rose sorriu agradecida.

— Bom, agora é minha vez. É obvio que _não_! Vai saber o que esse cara vai fazer com a minha _priminha_ enquanto eu não estiver aqui! — ele deu sua opinião.

— _Idiota_ — murmurou Rose.

— O próximo… — continuou James, observando todos os Weasley. — Ah, sim! Irmãozinho.

Meu irmão do meio, Albus Sirius, deu um passo a frente, parando ao lado de Malfoy e de fronte ao meu irmão James. Seus cabelos negros estavam mais bagunçados do que de costume, como ficava sempre que ficava nervoso, e seus olhos verdes idênticos ao do meu pais brilhavam. Sextanista.

— Arg, James. Deixa a Rose em paz!

— Sim ou não, Albus Severus? — perguntou James zombando como se tivesse o nome mais bonito do mundo.

— Sim, é obvio — ele respondeu. — Scorpius é legal e ele gosta da Rose.

Malfoy sorriu para o meu irmão do meio. É obvio que ele concordaria. Meu irmão e Scorpius eram melhores amigos, apesar de serem de casas diferentes.

— Ok, cuidado, Rose, Al pode roubar seu namoradinho — ele disse. Revirei os olhos. Meu irmão mais velho é _tão_ imaturo. — Francês? — chamou meu irmão.

Meu primo de sotaque francês como o da mãe, revirou os lindos olhos azuis. Tenho que dizer, Louis sempre teve uma quedinha por Rose, mas por nunca ser correspondido, ele aproveitou par apegar _qualquer uma_ que tivesse saias. Um sextanista como Al, Rose e Malfoy, mas muito mais… como posso dizer?… _experiente_ com outros assuntos.

— Desde que ele saiba que ela tem seis primos e seis tios para dar um jeito nele se acontecer alguma coisa e ela e eu ficaria _extremamente_ contente de dar uma lição nele, caso a magoasse, por mim tudo bem — ele responde, e então beijou a bochecha de Rose.

— Fred?

Fred se empinou. O mais baixo e mais magro dos Weasley. Ruivo com feições divertidas. Também quintanista. Diziam que ele parece muito com o nosso falecido tio Fred, de quem recebeu o nome, mas eu o achava parecido mesmo com seu pai.

— Como o nosso Querido Weasley Loiro bem colocou, nós somos em seis primos, além dos nossos vários tios e ah! Acho que a Lily e a Lucy aqui ficariam felizes em nos ajudar a dar um jeito no Malfoy, caso acontecer alguma coisa a nossa priminha.

— Lucy? Molly? — chamou James.

As gêmeas estavam cada uma em um canto da sala. Elas seriam idênticas, se não fosse pelos cabelos. Lucy, a gêmeas mais indiferente e mais afastada de nós, tinham cabelos castanhos enrolados, enquanto Molly, andava por ai saltitando com os cabelos ruivos e expressão alegre. Mas de resto elas eram iguais, com seus olhos cor de mel. Ambas no quinto ano.

— Por mim — Lucy deu de ombros. Ela realmente não se importava.

— Ah, é claro que sim! Imagine o filhinhos deles, Jay, ficam tão bonitinhos juntos, não acham? — ela disse, alegre como sempre. — Filhinhos ruivos de olhos cinza. Sim, sim, sim! — ela bateu palminhas alegre.

— Ok, Molly, já entendemos — interrompeu James. — Roxy?

Roxanne arqueou a sobrancelha, mas continuou no seu lugar, sentada ao lado de seu irmão Fred. Seus cabelos castanhos e pele morena fazia não parecer uma Weasley, mas quando seus olhos azuis brilhavam, pode acreditar, ela _realmente_ é uma Weasley. Ela está no mesmo ano que eu.

— Parem de criancice! — mandou ela a James. Ele revirou os olhos. — Não vou participar dessa palhaçada!

— Vamos considerar seu voto como não então… — disse James.

— Eu apoio totalmente o namoro deles.

— _Aff_ — murmurou James. — Vamos lá, próximo… Ah, Lilyzinha!

— Não me chame de Lilyzinha — falei brava. — Por que estamos fazendo isso? — perguntei. — Pensei que Reuniões da Família Weasley fossem para nós discutirmos coisas _importantes_! — falei.

— Mas a virtude da nossa prima Rose é algo importante! — replicou meu irmão. — Por que você acha que não seria?

— Porque quem Rose namora só interessa a ela — rebati.

— Concordo com a Lily! — disse Rose.

— Ok, Lily, sim ou não?

— Obviamente que se fossemos levar toda essa palhaçada a sério eu diria sim, porque a Rose merece alguém que gosta dela e o Malfoy parece gostar dela — respondi, irritada. — Mas como isso daqui _não_ vai interferir na decisão da Rose então…

— Ok, Lily votou não. Próximo! Hugito, de a sua preciosa opinião.

Meu primo Hugo quando era mais novo parecia um ursinho ruivo. Cabelos cor de fogo, olhos azuis cor do céu, rosto pálido e uma porção de sardas nos nariz. Ele ainda parecia um ursinho, mas agora era um ursinho mais… como posso dizer?… encorpado? É, pode-se dizer que sim. Todos os meus primos eram forte e bonitos, mas apenas Hugo era fofo e _lindo_, além de forte. Ele é quartanista, assim como eu.

Ele encarou a irmã mais velha, que parecia soltar fogo pelas ventas, e então me encarou.

— Eu não gosto do Malfoy — ele disse, solene. — Mas se a minha irmã gosta dele, mesmo ele sendo um babaca, por mim tudo bem ela namorar ele. Além do mais, eu não gostaria da minha família colocando minha vida pessoal em uma reunião — ele deu de ombros e se sentou novamente.

— Ok, então acho que podemos somar os votos e…

— Agora quem vai falar sou eu — disse Scorpius, num ato de coragem. — Potter, eu realmente não me importo com o que você pensa, mas a Rose se importa e eu me importo com o que ela pensa. Eu demorou muito para conseguir conquista-la e eu não vou deixar de namorar com ela por um capricho seu. Cresce, cara. Eu já cresci, seu irmão já cresceu e Rose também. Todos os seus primos já disseram que por eles tudo bem. Até mesmo Hugo, de quem pensávamos que não aceitaria, ele aceitou e muito bem. E não vai ser você que vai nos fazer terminar. Além do mais, se você quer saber, não me preocupo dela ter _seis_ primos _mais fortes_ e _maiores_ do que eu. Eu garanto que vou fazer muito bem a ela. E se eu não fizer, o que não pretendo, posso garantir que eu mesmo vou me bater — ele terminou e Rose sorriu emocionada, correndo para abraçar o namorado pelo pescoço e beija-lo na frente de todos nós, mas meus irmãos e meus primos fizeram eles pararem a força, porque aquilo era realmente nojento.

Fizemos James entender que Rose pode namorar quem ela quiser e prometemos que iriamos cuidar dela no próximo ano quando ele saísse da escola. Ele finalmente aceitou e até apertou a mão de Malfoy.

Eu até entendia que meu irmão estivesse com ciúmes. Ele tinha ciúmes de todas nós, porque ele achava que éramos todas menininhas princesinhas bobinhas que não sabem se defender, mas, vai por mim, sabemos _sim_ nos defender.

Eu ri ao pensar que se ele soubesse a metade do que nós, Weasley, tanto as ruivas quanto as morenas, fazíamos enquanto ele não estava por perto.

— Acho que tudo acabou muito bem, afinal — brincou Fred. — Que tal um almoço em família agora? Estou com fome!

E mesas se materializaram a nossa frente, nos sentamos e aproveitamos o resto da Reunião da Família Weasley um almoço muito bom em comemoração ao novo membro da família Weasley; Scorpius Malfoy.

Porque Weasley e Potter podem se dar bem com Malfoy.

.

* * *

**Ai está uma fanfic bem bobinha de como os primos Weasley são e convivem. Espero que gostei e eu iria amar comentários, criticas e sugestões de como melhorar a história, a escrita e tudo mais!**

**E, quem souber de uma Beta, estou precisando de uma URGENTE! **

**Beijos e muito obrigada por lerem!**


End file.
